


The Misconceptions of You

by h4bit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Choking, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Kinda soft ngl, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Dom Jeonghan, Teasing, Top Yoon Jeonghan, but like. thigh riding, jeonghan is a mf TEASE, mingyu is quite literally a slut for jeonghan, oh man, only a bit, praise so much praise, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4bit/pseuds/h4bit
Summary: Two times Jeonghan almost finds out about Mingyu's praise kink, and the one time he does.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	The Misconceptions of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svtsanqel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtsanqel/gifts).



> WOOOOO gyuhan time!! i was really excited to write this one so please lmk what you think of it!! mingyu looks like [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DWdWIkSVoAYFIwk?format=jpg&name=large) (thanks era) and jeonghan looks like [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEkd7CqX4AAR8JV?format=jpg&name=small)

The first time that Jeonghan notices something different about his boyfriend Mingyu, he brushes it off. To him, it was just a normal reaction to a compliment that any person could have, so he didn't think much of it.

They went out to eat with the other members one night, celebrating another successful comeback. As they drank more and some got tipsy, they began giving toasts and celebrating their accomplishments.

"Now," Soonyoung began, "I think we all know who really pulled it together this time, he was the fucking cherry on top of the cake." His language is slurred, hardly pronouncing every other word. Somehow, his message got across and he had all eyes focused on him.

His nose wrinkled after taking another shot of Tequila, continuing his speech with drunken confidence. "Our beloved Mingyu truly stood out this time. I mean look at that form man, he's gotten so fit and so strong and so sexy..." Before he could keep going, the other members began applauding obnoxiously. They started cheering and hurling encouraging words at him like there was no tomorrow.

This took Mingyu by surprise. He knew that he had worked especially hard; pushing himself to limits he hadn't previously thought imaginable. Despite that, he believed that no one else had paid any mind to it. He simply saw himself as "plain old Mingyu", nothing seemingly special in terms of work ethic this time around. But to hear those words coming from the mouths of the other members, whom he adored and looked up to so much, was something that he couldn't shake. He noticed his hands had started to get clammy, but not from the drinks. His eyes were glued to the ring on his pinky finger, looking at every detail so as to avoid eye contact with his fellow members.

After loudly shushing the others, Soonyoung continued, shaking his glass a little too enthusiastically.

"His vocals have seriously improved through all of the stages, haven't you guys noticed as well?" He urged, resulting in an outroar of thunderous screams. The energy in the room becomes more exciting as Soonyoung fulfills his duty of being the over-enthusiastic speech man.

"This man over here is... the-" he stumbles over his words abruptly, "the true champion of the century! Isn't he fucking amazing?!" Soonyoung screamed from the top of his lungs. Another wave of applause echoed throughout the room, and laughs were randomly erupting across the table. Jeonghan and Chan, who were on either side of Mingyu, give him commending pats on the back while muttering more compliments and kind words to him.

Jeonghan rubs his boyfriend's knee under the table. Mingyu feels his fist clench slightly at the gesture, needlessly overthinking it.

"Nice job, Mingyu," he whispers into the taller's ear excitedly. "You did so well, look at how they're cheering for you!" He pats his thigh before moving his hand away, wrapping it around his shoulders instead. Jeonghan looks at Mingyu, his expression warm and comforting -- and he is genuinely happy for him -- but he doesn't miss the way Mingyu's face flushes a deep pink after he hears the praise. Honestly, he thinks it's the cutest thing in the world. He ruffles his hair and nudges Mingyu to lean on him.

Mingyu could feel his entire face heat up immediately as he let the words wash over him, making his ears burn. He couldn't muster the strength to properly smile because of how flustered he had gotten. With his head resting on Jeonghan's shoulder, he secretly hopes that no one had noticed his sudden bashfulness. Things like _this_ were things that Mingyu liked to keep to himself. He didn't need everyone knowing how much he enjoyed being showered in affection. With a soft sigh, he glances up at Jeonghan who is already immersed in another conversation.

The night goes on with more members standing up and talking, drunkenly waving their hands in the air and singing from the top of their lungs. Jeonghan learns a couple of new things about his boyfriend - like the way his eyes get droopy when he's tipsy - and he can't help but admire him even more than he already does. When their manager calls out to them after paying, Jeonghan gently tugs on the sleeve of Mingyu's sweater to get ready to leave despite him beginning to stand on his own. It was sweet, how Jeonghan's little gestures awakened the still butterflies at the bottom of his stomach.

_I'm just his big baby, it's nice how he watches out for me._

Just as the couple is about to head out, their manager swoops by their side of the table and puts a hand on both of their shoulders. "Good job guys," she starts, "especially you, Mingyu, keep working hard." Mingyu goes silent at that, muttering a modest "thank you" before walking to the van with Jeonghan. His heart beats faster with every step as he absorbs the earlier compliments he had received. It made him feel good, appreciated, and _seen,_ more than anything.

Slowly, Jeonghan takes Mingyu's large hand into his own, brushing over his knuckles like he always does. 

"My good boy," Jeonghan mutters as he continues pacing casually.

He feels his smile grow bigger by the second, allowing it to develop into a shy, toothy grin. The taller tries to hide his increasing embarrassment and fails. Jeonghan's charm never disappoints, but it always weakens Mingyu's defenses.

While the other members were getting in the car one by one, Jeonghan leaned over to whisper something in Mingyu's ear.

"Hey Mingyu," he says gently, "Is everything alright? You feel a bit hot."

Jeonghan brings the back of his other hand and puts it against his boyfriend's forehead. "Do you have a fever? Are you sick?"

Mingyu recognizes genuine concern in Jeonghan's eyes as he presses him with various health-related questions. He almost feels bad, and that's because he _knows_ that he's fine. The thing is, he can't exactly bring himself to tell the other why he's burning up like a fucking hot pocket.

"Oh.." Mingyu responds quietly, "I'm alright! Maybe I just had a little too much booze, it's been a while since the last time we went out to drink right?"

Jeonghan nods his head, knowing that Mingyu was right. It probably _was_ just the alcohol ー he was just worrying for no reason. Their manager gestures her head toward the open door of the van, letting them know that it was their turn to get in.

They head toward the vacant back row and sit down. As they buckle up and get comfortable, Jeonghan puts his head on Mingyu's shoulder. He nuzzles against his boyfriend's shoulder, and Mingyu beams with content. The soft locks of Jeonghan's midnight black hair tickle the side of his neck, reminding him that he was right there with him. He runs his fingers through the older's hair and kisses him on the top of his head.

"Mingyu," he mumbles as he inhales the scent of his cologne, "how are you so attractive even after a night of drinking? You're such a pretty boy, my pretty Gyu." His voice is rich, thick with drowsiness, and Mingyu can tell he's tired. Despite that, Jeonghan places a hot kiss on the side of his neck before he drifts off to sleep.

He flares up again and mutters a soft "ah" before letting his eyes flutter shut. _Come on,_ he thought to himself _, pull it together Mingyu, you horny bitch, not the time._ All he could think about was Jeonghan whispering that damned _praise_ while fucking into him slowly, unraveling him with every touch ー every thrust ー as he leaves a trail of wet kisses on his neck.

Mingyu prays to every holy spirit out there to not get an erection right at that moment and thankfully, he manages to will it away with divine intervention. He rests his head on Jeonghan's and decides to take a nap with him, relaxing in his presence.

* * *

The second time Jeonghan notices something strange about Mingyu is when they're in the practice room working on perfecting their dance routine.

It was just the two of them. Jeonghan wanted to practice with someone and decided to drag Mingyu along with him. They often had nights like these, so it wasn't anything new to them. The humidity mixed with the slight chill of the AC was filling the room gradually, presenting an odd type of comfort.

They were both panting after half an hour, covered in sweat and exhausted from exerting themselves needlessly. Mingyu sits on the floor with his legs spread in front of him, like a child after they get out of a bounce house, as he tries to catch his breath. He inhales deeply before gulping down some water. 

Jeonghan walks across the room and stands over his boyfriend, towering over him for once. He smiles as he looks down and ruffles his hair, "Mingyu Mingyu Mingyu you did so well today," His low voice sending shivers down Mingyu's spine, "You just keep getting better, take it easy sometimes ok?" The taller blushes and quickly nods his head, eagerly accepting the words of affirmation spoken to him.

"You're my _good boy,_ Mingyu," Jeonghan says sweetly, a joking edge to his voice.

Mingyu freezes at that, pretending to wipe his mouth to stifle a whimper. _He didn't mean it like that_ , Mingyu reasons with himself, _he's just being nice stop acting weird._

His boyfriend slowly lowers himself, eventually straddling the younger. "I'm truly proud of you, you know," Jeonghan starts, "My precious Mingyu you're too good to me, you're so good at everything. Thank you for being mine."

He gently cups Mingyu's cheeks in his hands and kisses him. Mingyu kisses him back gingerly as he reaches to hold Jeonghan's left hand. Their fingers intertwine as they grin against each other's lips. It's sweet, Jeonghan notices. He hasn't gotten many chances to really _kiss_ his boyfriend. Sure, they shared stolen smooches between shows and impromptu make-out sessions in the back of the van; but this was different. It was romantic and rich with affection, having both of them feel the admiration wordlessly. 

When Mingyu pulls away, his face speaks for itself. The prominent pout on his face, accentuating his rosy cheeks, makes Jeonghan gasp. Surprised at how flustered his boyfriend had gotten, he snickers quietly.

"Wow Mingyu, really all shy from a kiss?" He teases as Mingyu covers his face with his ever-so-slightly trembling hands. He shakes his head as Jeonghan attempts to move them away. He pauses slightly before continuing, "...Or is it something else?"

Mingyu pushes him off of his legs, muttering a short "It's nothing" before standing up. Jeonghan does too, grabbing one of Mingyu's wrists.

"Hey, what's going on?" He questions worriedly, "Is it because of what I said?" 

Jeonghan mentally slaps himself for that. _Why would he get so embarrassed over something like that,_ he wonders _, he's my boyfriend and I do it all the time?_

Mingyu shakes his wrist out of Jeonghan's light hold and starts shuffling toward the exit. Just as he's about to reach for the door, the older kicks it shut. He grabs his boyfriend's shoulders and traps him against the corner of the room. 

"I _asked_ ," Jeonghan whispers against the taller's ear, "if it was because of what I've said?"

Mingyu gulps and closes his eyes. He can feel the heat of Jeonghan's breath against the shell of his ear and his pulse quickens. His knees start to get weak, and he knows they won't do him justice when Jeonghan releases the hold on his shoulders. 

"No," he breathes out shakily, "I just got shy because of how soft you were being. It's been a while." 

_God, I really fucking hope that worked._

Thankfully for Mingyu, Jeonghan deems the answer acceptable and backs away, refusing to give him any more trouble. Mingyu's knees buckle a little bit but he composes himself unexpectedly quickly.

The look Jeonghan gives him tells him that he almost, _almost_ got caught. Jeonghan can read him like a book, and he'll be damned if he doesn't bring this up at another time.

Mingyu pants nearly inaudibly, his chest rising and falling as if he had just run a marathon. The tension in the room was thick. All he wanted to do was take Jeonghan right there, have him fuck him senseless against the mirror. Unfortunately, they were on a tight schedule. Dismissing the thought quickly, Mingyu pushes his hair back. Jeonghan crosses his arms and smirks, "Alright then, whatever you say."

His tone implies warning and Mingyu can't shake it. He turns back to face the door and hears Jeonghan say something. Luckily, he can't make out what it is. The sound of blood rushing to his head as he leaves the room is near deafening. Somehow, though, he manages to catch Jeonghan's faint, throaty chuckle as he heads down the hallway.

* * *

"Finally..." Mingyu groans out from the couch, "our day off is here. Right now. Today."

Jeonghan smiles at that, feeling properly relaxed for the first time in a while. He knew that it wouldn't last long though, and he planned to savor every last second of freedom for as long as he could. Sighing happily, he watches as Mingyu drapes his arms over the frame of the couch. He tilts his head back, hitting the cushion with a soft _poof_.

"I know right?" Jeonghan finally says, "What do you wanna do? We can grab some food or just order takeout, whatever you want baby."

 _Baby._ Mingyu smiles to himself at the petname as it rolls easily off Jeonghan's tongue. He turns his head as he lets his gaze travel to his boyfriend, who had decided to sit down next to him. He takes his face in his hands and kisses the top of his head, watching as Jeonghan's dark locks move slightly.

"Take out would be nice." He says, taking a moment to inhale his boyfriend's scent. He relaxes his head against his arm lazily, "Why don't you pick the place this time, though? It's only fair."

Jeonghan freezes, lifting his head and shifting his whole body to face Mingyu. "Oh wow, King Picky finally lets me choose where we eat? This must be my lucky day."

As wide-eyed Jeonghan makes fun of him, Mingyu lets out a soft laugh and pokes his nose. He nods at him in agreement and winks playfully. Jeonghan lets out an exaggerated gasp with a hand against his chest, smirking to himself shortly after.

_Time to test the waters._

"I can't believe it, you're so sweet baby doll," Jeonghan adds smugly, leaning in closer to Mingyu. The younger stiffens out of habit, reminding himself to breathe. "Look how happy you made me now."

Jeonghan, who's dripping with confidence, notices Mingyu gulp. He watches his Adam's apple bob up and down slowly, almost teasingly.

If Jeonghan's being honest with himself, what happened in the practice room hadn't left his mind. He kept trying to convince himself it was really nothing, that Mingyu was just flustered from the kiss. The more he thought about it, though, the odder it seemed to him. What happened at the restaurant was similar, wasn't it? Did he like praise? Was it some kind of kink? Did... Mingyu have a praise kink?

Jeonghan wasn't entirely positive, but it sure as hell seemed like it. Since then, he had fantasized about pinning his boyfriend down to the mattress while telling him how _good_ he was being; how he behaved so well for him. Hell, it was good jerk off material for those long, sleepless nights. Whether or not Mingyu really _does_ get off on the praise, he was bound to find out.

"Look at me, baby," He orders lowly, sitting on his side. He drags a finger up from the base of his throat, making sure to let his nail barely brush against Mingyu's skin. The taller shivers as goosebumps erupt across his body. Jeonghan licks his lips, holding Mingyu's chin gently as he initiates eye contact. "You're so good for me, you know?"

Mingyu swallows thickly, letting a quiet moan escape his parted lips as his eyes flutter shut. He assumed that Jeonghan had figured it out, but only God knew he was in for a tough ride. Before he can protest, Jeonghan pulls him onto his lap roughly, wrapping Mingyu's arms around the back of his neck. Mingyu immediately rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder in an attempt to hide his shame. Part of him wants to curl up and die, but the other part _genuinely_ wants to see where this is gonna go.

_I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am._

The moment he lifts his head, Jeonghan places his thumb on Mingyu's soft, plump lower lip. "Open." He says, demanding. Mingyu doesn't hesitate to do so, taking Jeonghan's thumb into his warm mouth. He sucks lightly, letting his teeth scrape it gently as he looks his lover in the eye. It feels heavy on his tongue and he can feel himself getting hard. He trails his tongue across the tip of his finger and the heat drives Jeonghan crazy. Mingyu moans as he continues, he feels his pants get noticeably tighter as Jeonghan strokes up and down thigh with his free hand.

Jeonghan takes his thumb out and laughs as Mingyu chases after it, the feeling of the light weight on his tongue still lingering. It's quickly replaced with his middle and pointer fingers instead, and Mingyu shudders. He makes sure to trace each finger individually, before taking both all the way in his mouth. Sighing at the sensation, Jeonghan throws his head back and quickens the pace. Mingyu's arms fall to Jeonghan's shoulders as he lazily holds himself up. The hazed, glossy looks he gives Jeonghan makes him snap, ridden with lust. He starts fucking his mouth aggressively, careful not to scratch his throat. "So good for me, sweetheart," he says hoarsely as he continues to stroke Mingyu's thigh, "Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do, hm?"

Mingyu begins to suck harder, coating the two fingers generously with his saliva. His head starts getting cloudy, only registering the words "good" and "mine" as he lets Jeonghan take complete control. At one particularly rough thrust, Mingyu gags, sending an instant shot of arousal down Jeonghan's spine.

"Fuck, baby," he moans, "your mouth feels so good on me, such a good toy for me. So _pretty_..." His lips travel to Mingyu's neck, leaving rough open-mouthed kisses down close to his shoulder. He bites him harshly, sucking a sloppy mark on his collarbone. Mingyu winces, but the pain is only there for a second before it's replaced by a burning, hazy pleasure. His scream is muffled by Jeonghan's fingers as he continues to suck hard among the sultry whines that leave his lips.

It's intoxicating and so, so addictive. The rough pads of Jeonghan's fingers digging into his hips and the warm, persisting breaths against his throat are the perfect mix. He's shaking now, and God, there's really nothing better than this.

Mindlessly, Mingyu shifts his body to the left, slotting Jeonghan's thigh between his legs. "More." Mingyu manages to whine out despite the fingers in his mouth. He feels Jeonghan smile against his chest and pulls his long fingers out gently. A whine escapes his lips at the loss of pressure. Both of Jeonghan's hands move to his hips, gripping hard enough to bruise, maybe even _bleed_.

"You want more? Huh, sweetheart?" He presses, though both of them know it's not a question. Mingyu nods furiously, so overtaken by the pleasure running through his veins that he can't even bring himself to think. He struggles to push himself on Jeonghan's thigh properly, his arms shaking as he does so. The black-haired man smirks, "Alright then, princess."

Mingyu moans as soon as Jeonghan starts moving his hips. _Fuck_ , he thinks, I'm _gonna cum like this._ He gasps from the sudden weight of his boyfriend's hand around his neck, rolling his hips down at an aggressive pace. It sits there, serving as a reminder of to Mingyu of who he belongs to. He feels his hips stutter, precum soaking the front of his sweatpants, and Jeonghan presses his hand down lightly.

"Easy now, you want to be my good boy right?" He squeezes harder, inducing a choked moan from the younger. "Prove it to me then, make it worth my time. You're gonna make me come just like this," Jeonghan shifts Mingyu back on his lap, making both of their dicks rub against one another, "and then you'll cum. Ruin your pretty clothes from how good you feel."

His hand is gone, and Mingyu's eyes roll back as he releases a long, high-pitched whine. He feels hot, every part of his body is aching for something harder, faster, _more_. Jeonghan's hands burn through his hips, his unrelenting grip keeping him on edge. He shivers as Jeonghan starts guiding him. His hips grind up against Mingyu's like he's fucking into him and the thought makes him leak, more precum coating the front of his pants. He pulls the taller down, growling harshly into his ear.

"Mmm fuck, you feel so good. Such a _good_ , good boy."

His movements accelerate and shit, he's close. His forehead is sweaty and his hair sticks to it. He can feel Jeonghan's dick with every thrust and he doesn't know how much more he can take. Mingyu's moans get louder, more erratic. They bounce off the walls, echoing and bringing Jeonghan closer to the edge. The pleasure consumes him. He smirks at Mingyu, swallowing down a moan when he rolls his hips down against him with enthusiasm.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" Mingyu whines out. Before he can finish what he's saying, Jeonghan's eyes shut tightly. He roughly thrusts once, twice more before coming hard, his dick throbbing at the release. He feels as if he's being pulled underwater and he moans, moans so loud because _shit, where did that name come from?_

"I'm close I'm close please let me cum, daddy I'm your good boy please I-"

Jeonghan moves his left hand to his crotch, palming him firmly through his pants. "You're gonna come for me in three,"

Mingyu cries out, unable to control himself. His hips rut against Jeonghan's hand and he feels himself twitch.

"Two,"

Jeonghan's right hand travels up to his throat again. He applies light pressure to the sides, restricting the blood flow. His other hand moves harder and faster against Mingyu's clothed, leaking cock. He pulls him down by his throat, kissing him wetly on the mouth. There's no warning other than the suddenly quickened pace of Jeonghan's hand on his crotch when finally ー

"One."

Mingyu's vision blurs as he cums, soiling his pants. He screams Jeonghan's name repeatedly as he sees stars. The pressure on his (now sore) neck is gone and tears run down his face. His fingers tangle in Jeonghan's hair, tugging from the satisfying sensation of his orgasm still ripping through him. His voice is rough as if he swallowed a thousand glass shards, making the pathetic, choked cries sound even more shattered. The feeling is too much and not enough all at once and Mingyu _crumbles_ , slumping forward into Jeonghan's embrace. He's properly fucked out and there's nothing he can do now.

_Feels so good. I need..._

"Good boy, Mingyu," Jeonghan says, interrupting Mingyu's train of thought. He pulls back and kisses him passionately, licking into his mouth and biting his lips possessively. "All mine." 

The sensation is so overwhelming and Mingyu just moans again. He let his eyelids drop before he falls asleep against his boyfriend's shoulder, sinking into his arms.

* * *

Mingyu's eyes open slowly. It was comfortable where he was, warm and soft. A large blanket covered him on the couch and his hair was fluffy. Damp tufts of hair curled against his forehead as he sat up carefully. The smell of a cinnamon-scented candle burning and the soft, fuzzy cotton of Jeonghan's hoodie wrapped him in warmth. He notices Jeonghan at the door, handing someone a tip, and he relaxes immediately.

_How did I get so lucky to have you?_

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Jeonghan says, a fondness clear in his words, "Rest well? You were out for.. about an hour. I think. Maybe"

Mingyu laughs at that as he stretches his arms with ease, face scrunching up like a puppy. His expression is kind, grabbing Jeonghan's arm as he places the food down on the low glass table in front of them. Mingyu presses a barely-there kiss to his temple and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

"Smells good," He mumbles lazily, "what did you get?" Jeonghan cards his fingers through Mingyu's hair and begins to play with it gently. He answers smoothly, "Oh, nothing, really... it might be someone's favorite fried chicken."

Mingyu's eyes light up and without a warning, he tackles an already-sitting Jeonghan down on the couch. Kisses are peppered all across his face and they laugh sincerely. Jeonghan musters a serious tone, "I think someone's happy, could just be me though..."

Mingyu gets off of his lover, allowing them both to sit back up. He throws a playful punch at his arm and rests his head on his shoulder. "Of course I am, my lovely Jeonghan got my _favorite thing ever_ for dinner."

It's nice like this. Both of them together, breathing in sync and enjoying their company. Jeonghan smiles brightly, nodding humbly as he starts to take out the food. "Anything for you."

Mingyu blushes furiously at that, laying down to hide behind Jeonghan and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Don't tell me you have some kind of soft kink now too, I can't keep up. It's too much for one day." Jeonghan stifles a laugh when Mingyu sits up, almost as quickly as he laid down. Mingyu pouts, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Hey, Jeonghan,"

"What."

"We don't speak of that anymore."

"Whatever you say..." _Don't say it, don't you dare say- "pretty_ _boy_."

Mingyu throws a pillow at Jeonghan, giggling as he knocks a couple of napkins out of the older's hand. This wins him a joking glare from Jeonghan, who's beautiful black hair was now covering his eyes.

He remains frozen for a couple of seconds and Mingyu starts to worry. Did he do something wrong? What if he upset him? What if he's _actually_ mad at him?

Jeonghan leans forward at the speed of light, kissing Mingyu promptly on the lips. His eyes glow with happiness, true joy, and Mingyu can't help but get lost in them. "Jerk," Jeonghan taunts, though there's no weight to his words. The playful atmosphere creates a unique spark between the pair, and adoration radiates throughout the room.

"Come here, baby."

Mingyu leans toward Jeonghan's lips and kisses him one last time. He can't help but grin at the feeling of Jeonghan's soft, buttery lips against his. The shorter pulls away and opens the to-go box, letting the vinegary smell of the spicy chicken wings fill the room.

"Let's eat now," Jeonghan mutters excitedly, "Oh, and one more thing."

Mingyu looks up at him questioningly.

"Don't lie to me about that kind of stuff again. Don't think I won't find out." Jeonghan says, each word punctuated with the wave of a plastic knife in Mingyu's face.

Mingyu was unfazed by the sudden confrontation, he saw it coming for a while. He rolls his eyes and mumbles a short "Whatever," earning a well-deserved flick to his elbow from Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> ..and there's that :I i tried a different format for this so let me know what you think? got some inspo from this mingyu [praise kink tweet](https://twitter.com/i/status/1229562636074962944) and went from there WOOOO hope you liked this fic <3
> 
> → i made a [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/h4bits) so feel free to send a request or two if you'd like :D


End file.
